This project has studied the role of the endogenous opioid system (EOS) in humans. Current studies have focused on EOS involvement in eating behavior. We have observed that naloxone significantly reduces food consumption (25%) in obese individuals. Current studies involve the administration of long-acting oral opiate antagonists in schizophrenic patients.